


Just drinks

by WeirdV



Series: Awkward first meetings AU [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, awkward first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi” he says, Derek looks at him, confused at first but then his face morphs and he smiles widely, “So – uhm – Derek.”</p><p>“Stiles” the man replies, his eyes raking over Stiles’ body, he’s ready to say something else when the guide – Lizzie, her name was – starts talking again.</p><p>“This is where the married couples get housed” she says, gesturing towards Derek and Stiles, “As you can see, you’d have a bit more room and privacy than the regular dorms.”</p><p>“Looks pretty nice” Stiles says, giving Derek a small shove with his elbow, “See, Derek, this could be ours if we were married.”</p><p>The group is already moving on to the next building, Stiles and Derek following them at the end of the line, “We’ve met less than an hour ago and you’re already proposing?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Why waste time” he jokes as they follow the group, “I mean, according to dear Lizzie we already look like a married couple.”</p><p>“I’ve never talked to you before but the teacher just used us as an example for a scenario where we are married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just drinks

Derek has been waiting for this day forever. Finally going to college and getting away from his meddlesome sisters and even more “I’m just worried about you” meddlesome mother. Worst thing, he’s already missing them.

He’s not leaving home just yet, that won’t be until next week. Right now, however, is introduction for the on campus housing.

“Derek Hale – you’re in group C” the guide announces, before moving on to the rest of the names. He follows the guide when then leave, replying to a text from his mother, as they reach a quad and take a seat together.

“Good morning, everyone” the guide smiles, she looks like a nice and sweet girl and is clearly prepared – holding a bunch of leaflets and a schedule of the day/tour.

There’s a chorus reply of ‘good morning’ before she starts her explanation.

“Married couples housing is different” she says, looking around the group. It’s only now that Derek notices there’s only guys there, “For example, if you two were married – Derek and Stiles – you would no longer be allowed in regular housing” she continues, reading their name tags, “There’s special housing for married couples. It’s to help them, really. They get their own kitchen, and bathroom, and their bedroom is separate from the kitchen and living room. It’s more like a studio apartment than a dorm.”

There’s a few nods and someone raising their hand, “Where do you apply for that housing? Like – my girlfriend and I are getting married during Christmas break” he says, a smile on his face, “Do we apply for the housing now, or after we’re married?”

“You can apply now – and you’ll be housed together after the break probably” she explains, “Any more questions? No? Okay, moving on…”

[…]

Stiles was so looking forward to college. If not a bit worried about leaving his dad behind and not being able to check up on his diet. But he was already working on the deputies to have them take of his job as diet-enforcer. The main reason he was looking forward to college was to meet people, date people, all kinds of people. Sure, Beacon Hills was open minded, none of his gay friends ever had any trouble. But he just didn’t feel comfortable dating back home. Everybody knew him. Knows his dad. Anytime he’d gotten even remotely close to thinking about asking someone out, it was to be confronted with a “hey, aren’t you the sheriff’s kid?” and a look that said, “Too bad, you’re cute.”

Yes, his dad is totally to blame for his lack of relationships. That and Scott. Because having a best friend that’s hot and popular sucks sometimes. Even worst since Scott has been dating the same girl since he was 14. What a dork.

So when they’re sitting on the quad, and the guide uses his name to explain the housing for married couples he looks up and is greeted by the eyes of _Derek._ Or so his nametag reads.

Derek is looking back at him, biting his bottom lip as if he’s trying to figure something out, when his phone dings and distracts him.

They get up a few minutes later and Stiles does a little jog to walk next to Derek – who is currently turning his phone off and putting it in his pocket – to make some conversation.

“Hi” he says, Derek looks at him, confused at first but then his face morphs and he smiles widely, “So – uhm – Derek.”

“Stiles” the man replies, his eyes raking over Stiles’ body, he’s ready to say something else when the guide – Lizzie, her name was – starts talking again.

“This is where the married couples get housed” she says, gesturing towards Derek and Stiles, “As you can see, you’d have a bit more room and privacy than the regular dorms.”

“Looks pretty nice” Stiles says, giving Derek a small shove with his elbow, “See, Derek, this could be ours if we were married.”

The group is already moving on to the next building, Stiles and Derek following them at the end of the line, “We’ve met less than an hour ago and you’re already proposing?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Why waste time” he jokes as they follow the group, “I mean, according to dear Lizzie we already look like a married couple.”

“Do we now?” Derek asks, glancing at Stiles for a second, “And why should I value Dear Lizzie’s view?”

“Well – Lizzie does look like someone who’s good at reading people” Stiles smirks, “I mean, look at her. A pretty girl like her must be adequate in picking out the right guys from the wrong guys. Clearly she pegged us both as ‘right guys’, so I say – trust her judgment.”

“You really want to live in those studios, don’t you?” Derek snorts, watching Stiles’ mock shock to the statement.

“How dare you insinuate that I only want to marry you for better housing” he shakes his head in dismay, a small smile on his lips, “And here I thought we had something, Derek.”

“I thought people that got into college were smart” Derek teases, “I was also told people experiment while in college, not get married.”

“Well – if you’re looking for someone to experiment with, I’m your guy” Stiles says, pointing towards himself with both thumbs and grinning widely.

“Are you now?” Derek asks, Stiles nods solemnly.

“Yes, I was excellent in chemistry. Despite my teacher hating me” he goes on, “I mean, last year I did this awesome experiment about explosives. It turns out that mixing certain chemicals is a bad idea. I learnt that the hard way. So, I’m telling you. I’m your guy for experimenting, Derek.”

“I’ll try and remember” Derek says, “What’s your major?”

“Criminal law” he smiles.

“Well – then you might want to stop blowing things up. Or – experimenting on explosives – as you so call it” Derek grins, Stiles slaps his arm playfully and they both focus on Lizzie again as she ends her tour and answers a few final questions.

“You are now free to roam and explore the campus” she says, “I’ll be in the dining hall, if you have any more questions.”

She gives a little wave and walks off, stuffing her papers and pamphlets into her shoulder bag as she leaves.

“That was a very interesting tour” Stiles says, looking through the pamphlet that lists nearby establishments, “So, Derek. What is your major?”

“English literature” he replies, “Planning to specialize in old works and stuff like that.”

“That’s kinda cool” he smiles, “So – since we’ve already been talking now. How about we go check out some of these places?”

He waves the pamphlet and smiles at Derek.

[…]

Derek hesitates for a moment when Stiles asks him. Sure, the talking and banter is fun. But going for drinks, possibly dinner, which is technically a date, is something else entirely.

“Uhm” he starts, and Stiles takes a step back.

“You’re allowed to say no” he says, “Just drinks, no expectations.”

Derek looks at him, bites his bottom lip again – it’s a thing he does when he’s contemplating something.

“How about this. I’m new here, you’re new here. We seem to get along. If nothing else, at least we can start here next week with at least one friend to turn to” he says, “What do you think?”

“That does sound pretty nice” he says, “Yeah, drinks is cool by me.”

“Great, it’s not too far” Stiles says, folding open the pamphlet and looking at the map, “We can walk.”

“What hall are you going to be in?” Derek asks after a while, he can already see the place Stiles suggested they could go check out.

“Jefferson, room 305” he says as they arrive, he holds the door open for Derek and looks around the place for an empty seat, “You?”

“Jefferson, room 303” Derek smiles, “Looks like we’ll be neighbors.”

“You know, we could just get married and get a sweet studio” Stiles jokes, Derek laughs and shakes his head, taking the seat across Stiles as they get to an empty table.

“How about we start here, and see where it goes” he suggests, picking up the menu and watching Stiles do the same.

“Well, that’s good enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The housing thing is based of an episode of 'Boy Meets World', because that show is AWESOME and I recently rewatched it :)


End file.
